video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Mathis in Concert
|running time = 57 minutes |catalogue number = VC4002 |rating = }}Johnny Mathis in Concert is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 1st May 1989. Description The ever-popular Johnny Mathis stars in this hour-long silver anniversary concert of favourites, spanning the 25 year career of the velvet-voiced star. All of the Mathis favourites are featured including "Misty", "Chances Are", "Wonderful Wonderful", "The Twelfth of Never" and with special guest, Deniece Williams, the hit single, "Too Much, Too Little, Too Late". Johnny Mathis' album of his hit recordings spent a total of over 480 weeks in the charts - an outstanding nine and a half years! Rona Barrett, noted Hollywood commentator, says it all about Mathis, "The greatest romantic singer of our time". Songs Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Johnny Mathis in Concert * Opening (1986 Re-Release) Closing (1986 Re-Release) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Johnny Mathis in Concert (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Music Club Category:1985 VHS Releases